Rock Your Body
Rock Your Body is originally by Justin Timberlake. It is performed by Kai Marsden and Kendall Rhodes in the seventh episode of LoveWithoutTragedy's Glee: Make It or Break It, The Diva-Off. Lyrics Kai: Don't be so quick to walk away Dance with me I wanna rock your body Please stay Dance with me You don't have to admit you wanna play Dance with me Just let me rock you Till the break of day Dance with me Got time, but I don't mind Just wanna rock you girl I'll have whatever you have Come on, just give it a whirl See I've been watching you I like the way you move So go ahead, girl, just do That ass shaking thing you do So you grab your girls And you grab a couple more And you all come meet me In the middle of the floor Said the air is thick, it's smelling right So you pass to the left and you sail to the right Don't be so quick to walk away Dance with me I wanna rock your body Please stay Dance with me You don't have to admit you wanna play Dance with me Just let me rock you Till the break of day Dance with me I don't mean no harm Just wanna rock you girl Make a move, but be calm Let's go, let's give it a whirl See it appears to me You like the way I move I'll tell you what I'm gonna do Pull you close and share my groove So you grab your girls And you grab a couple more And you all come meet me In the middle of the floor Said the air is thick, it's smelling right So you pass to the left and you sail to the right Don't be so quick to walk away Dance with me I wanna rock your body Please stay Dance with me You don't have to admit you wanna play Dance with me Just let me rock you Till the break of day Dance with me Kendall: Talk to me boy Kai: No disrespect, I don't mean no harm Kendall: Talk to me boy Kai: I can't wait to have you in my arms Kendall: Talk to me boy Kai: Hurry up cause you're taking too long Kendall: Talk to me boy Kai: Better have you naked by the end of this song So what did you come for Kendall: I came to dance with you Kai: And you know that you don't want to hit the floor Kendall: I came to romance with you Kai: You're searching for love forever more Kendall: It's time to take a chance Kendall and Kai: If love is here on the floor, girl Kai: Hey Dance with me Yea Come on baby Don't be so quick to walk away (Don't walk away) (Come on and) Dance with me I wanna rock your body (Let me rock your body) Please stay (Come on and) Dance with me You don't have to admit you wanna play (You don't have to admit you wanna play, just) Dance with me Just let me rock you (Do do do do) Till the break of day (Come on and) Dance with me Kendall: Talk to me boy Kai: No disrespect, I don't mean no harm Kendall: Talk to me boy Kai: But I can't wait to have you in my arms Kendall: Talk to me boy Kai: Hurry up cause you're taking too long Kendall: Talk to me boy Kai: Better have you naked by the end of this song Don't be so quick to walk away (Just think of me and you) Don't be so quick to walk away (We could do something) Don't be so quick to walk away (I like the way you look right now) Don't be so quick to walk away (Come over here baby) Are you feeling me? Let's do something Let's make a bet Cause I, gotta have you naked by the end of this song Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Kai Marsden Category:Songs Sung by Kendall Rhodes